


down, deep in the abyss

by violetlattes



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, what the heck am i writing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlattes/pseuds/violetlattes
Summary: ーtak terelakkan, pesona Jitsui tak pernah lekang oleh apapun dan Gamou terlalu serakah untuk menyerahkannya pada yang laindedicated for: Memoir3: a joker game event





	down, deep in the abyss

prompt 1 : ekakarsa n. satu kehendak; satu niat

 

//

 

Dua, terdapat dua individu dalam ruangan. Terkungkung dalam empat sisi tembok, melindungi keduanya daripada petir yang menggelegak di luar sana.

 

Kilatan itu bersahutan, Gamou mengintip dan mendapati awan bergulung-gulung sambil lalu. Menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat pulang hari ini.

 

Di seberang meja, seorang pemuda duduk. Poninya jatuh menutupi wajah, sibuk menekuri kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Gamou mendengus geli, biasanya ia apik sekali namun kini ujung jemarinya, di pipinya, pun sekitaran lengan bajunya terdapat noda tinta.

 

“Cerita apa sekarang?” ia bersila di ujung lain meja. Membiarkan jarak terbentang, sebab tahu benar pemuda itu tak suka ia usik. Terlebih saat tenggat waktu kian mencekik. Tetapi mulutnya lepas kendali, lama tak bersua tentu ia ingin bertanya, tentang apa gerangan cerita yang Jitsui buat kali ini.

 

Gerak pena Jitsui terhenti, satu, dua, … empat, lalu kembali menggores kertas. “Nanti juga kau tahu saat sudah terbit,” senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Gamou. Biasanya ia begitu halus, namun menahan kantuk bermalam-malam rupanya membuat emosinya mudah tersentil.

 

“Terlalu lama, ceritakan saja nanti saat kau istirahat.”

 

Jitsui geming. Tidak menyahuti, Gamou tak ambil pusing. Ia melirik jam, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. “Aku buatkan teh ya, Jitsui. Kau perlu istirahat,” lalu punggungnya menghilang.

 

Tanpa menyadari lirikan mata Jitsui mengikutinya.

 

Dapur Jitsui tidaklah asing buatnya. Ia yang menggunakan tempat ini saat Jitsui pusing dikejar editor, sebab pemuda itu tidak mengizinkannya bersinggungan dengan draf komiknya. Tak punya sentuhan, kalau kata Jitsui. Blak-blakan di depan wajahnya ketika Gamou bertanya apakah ada yang bisa ia bantu.

 

Ia menjerang air, padahal di rumah Gamou jarang melakukannya. Selalu ada yang mengerjakan kalau ia perlu ini-itu, hidup tidak pernah sulit baginya. Namun, Jitsui lain cerita. Sejak awal berkuliah dia sudah kerja sambilan dengan menjadi asisten _mangaka_ , sampai kini ia juga menjadi seorang _mangaka_ di sebuah majalah bulanan.

 

Dikeluarkannya dua buah _mug_ dari lemari. Tidak ada suara selain desisan air serta sendok yang terbentur dinding _mug_. Keheningan merayap, bahkan hujan di luar sudah tidak banyak bicara. Gamou kembali ke ruang tengah.

 

Jitsui, masih dalam posisi sama. Namun terkantuk-kantuk, kepalanya oleng beberapa kali. Gamou menyorongkan bagian Jitsui lalu pergi mencari selimut.

 

Tetapi ia tidak kembali.

 

//

 

Jitsui duduk di depan drafnya. Berserakan, tinta juga dimana-mana; di ujung jemarinya, lengket di pipinya, pun ujung kemeja bekas yang selalu ia gunakan saat menebalkan sketsa.

 

Temannya siang hari itu hanya hujan yang tak kunjung absen sejak tiga hari lalu. Tetes air dalam bentuk tirai nan rapat berlomba menghunjam bumi.

 

Tidak ada teh di meja, tidak ada yang kembali dengan selimut di tangan. Ruangannya mendingin, Jitsui merapatkan tangan dan bangkit untuk menyalakan pemanas. Selepasnya ia merebahkan diri di sofa, persetan dengan tenggat waktu.

 

Di bahu sofa masih tersampir jas beserta dasinya. Jitsui tak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi pemalas, diliriknya kalender untuk mendapati bahwa hari ini tanggal 5 April. Sudah lima hari, dan baik dirinya maupun Gamou belum ada yang rela melepaskan.

 

Terutama lelaki itu.

 

“Jitsui, kau mau ikut?”

**Author's Note:**

> i ... havent written anything besides that unfinished tazakami fic in my draft /sobs/ i think i'm going rusty ;;;A;;;
> 
> ehm, tapi event ini kayak sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jadi mumpung ada waktu kebut-kebutan lah bikin ini XDDD maafkan untuk segala kedangdutan dalam ff ini, terima kasih telah membaca~


End file.
